LEOWOLF: THE SCHOOL YEARS
by OokamiLover19
Summary: Two girls, friends from the first night they are found in front of an Orphanage, learn as they grow that they are different. They are separated when they are eight and don't see each other again for a long time. What will happen when they find each other again on the way to Hogwarts? Read and find out. PreSequal to story written by Werewolf 2994. Rated M just incase
1. The Beginning

Hello Readers,

I know that I'm horrible in creating a new Harry Potter Fanfiction when i haven't worked on my other one for weeks. This story, LeoWolf: The School Years, will be going on with another story. Werewolf2994 is currently writing the sequal except that they will both be being updated at the same time. So if you read both then think of it more like flash backs and all that. I hope you all like this story.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**  
**That all goes to J.K. Rowlings.**

**Please Read and Review**

**...**

**...**

**...**

There was a loud knock on the main door of the England Boarding Orphanage, waking one of the older women who worked there. The woman rolled out of bed and pulled on her robe and hurried out of her room as thunder rumbled above the Orphanage. As the woman reached the main hall, the bare halls were illuminated as lighting flashed across the windows. The disheveled woman jumped slightly and saw her reflection in the mirror that was the only thing hanging on the walls. Her graying hair was all over the place and her dark brown eyes were half hidden in shadows.

A small wail outside the main door made the woman jump again and she ran to the door and opened it, revealing a shocking sight. A small toddler was bundled up in blankets and crying while another was crawling up the cement sidewalk. The one that was crawling towards the Orphanage had blood smeared across her face, making her silver eyes pop out a lot more. The woman picked up the bundled baby on the steps as the other toddler reached the steps and smiled up at the woman. The silver eyed toddler smiled and cooed, revealing her small baby teeth and a set of fangs.

The older woman crouched down and picked up the cooing child and stumbled inside the building. She closed the door behind her and entered the living room as one of her younger employees came down the stairs, her eyes wide as she took in the site of the two baby girls the older woman's arms. She ran forward and pulled the blood-smeared child out of her employer's arms before she dropped one of the babies.

"Where did they come from?" the red haired woman asked as the child in her arms grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged on it.

"I don't know," the older woman muttered. "I heard a knock on the door but only found the two babies. The one your holding was crawling towards the stairs."

"Is this her blood?"

"I think that that little one would have been crying if it had been hers. Let's get them cleaned up before they get sick from being out in that storm."

The two women carried the toddlers to the older woman's room where there was a large bathroom. The red haired woman set the bloodied child down on the counter and started to undo the button up shirt that she had on. The older woman unbundled the blue eyed child and a piece of paper fell out of the folds of the blankets.

"What is that?" the red head asked as she finally got the silver eyed child undressed.

"It looks like it's the child's documents. Myra Wolf, a pretty name for a child. What about that child? Any papers in that child's clothes?"

"None," the red head frowned as she lowered the silver eyed child into the tub and turned the water on. "What do we do with her? Do you think that she may have been kidnapped or something or part of some tragedy?"

"I don't know. I'll make some calls in the morning. Let's just get these two cleaned up," the older woman spoke as she lowered the blue eyed child into the tub of warm water as well.

"Qu—" the blue eyed child sounded out as she splashed some water at the other child. "Quora… play…"

The silver eyed child grinned, making the red haired woman freak out as she saw the fangs as she splashed the water as well and giggled.

"Its like they know each other," the older woman whispered in awe. "If these papers are correct, Myra will be turning three in about five months."

"That child isn't normal," the red head whispered as she stumbled away from the tub and sank to the floor. "She's not human…"

"Don't be so brash, Nita. Of course she's human, this is the real world. There is no such thing as the unnatural world that many write about in books. I think you should stop reading your fiction books right before bed."

"But Ms. Winters…"

"No buts, Nita. Don't judge the child just because her teeth are different."

"She was covered in blood that wasn't hers…"

"We don't know what happened to the child. If you cannot be nice to children who are welcomed to this Orphanage, then you should consider transferring to another facility."

* * *

A baby blue eyed girl with light brown hair that was just barely six and a girl with pitch black hair and silver that would be turning six in a couple months played in a corner of the Orphanage away from the others. Their first day with the other children, they had been shunned because they were different. The silver eyed girl always seemed to make animal sounds while the other girl's eyes always seemed to change with her mood. So the two shunned orphans stayed together and became friends as they grew up.

"Myra, why are they so mean to us?" The six year old silver eyed girl whimpered as she rubbed the back of her head where a rock had hit her minutes before.

"We're not like them," the other girl whispered as she hugged her wolf plushie. "They are just normal humans…"

"While we are freaks of nature," the silver haired girl muttered as she held her snow leopard loosely in her arms.

"Don't say that. We are not freaks; we are just gifted with something that they don't have. We are magical."

* * *

"Myra, Quora, we finally found families who are willing to take you in," Ms. Winters smiled as the two girls stood in her office. They held each other's hands while their other arm held their stuffed animals that they had clung to from the first day they had started at the orphanage.

"Families?" Myra narrowed her eyes as they turned orange, showing her irritation.

"Yes, you two will be going to different families. It is time for you two to see the country, rather than just the orphanage. Myra, you'll be living outside of the city. Quora, your family just moved to England from France and are currently in a hotel at the moment," Ms. Winters explained then there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Four men in suits came in, each with short military cut hair and square features. They stood behind the two eight year old girls, their arms behind their back as if they were soldiers. The girls turned to look at them for a second before looking at each other.

"They are almost here ma'am," the blond man spoke. His voice was raspy as if he used it a little too much.

"Good, they are ready," Ms. Winters smiled sadly and two men grabbed Quora and started pulling her away from Myra.

"Myra!" Quora screamed as she struggled against the two men and tried to keep a hold of Myra's small hand. "Don't let them take me away from you!"

"Quora!" The older girl screamed, her eyes turning blood red as the other two men held her back and broke their hands apart. "Give her back! You can't take my Quora!"

"Get her to the car!" Mrs. Winters demanded as two other men held the red eyed girl back from running to the scared silver eyed eight year old.

"Myra!"

"Quora!"

"Myr..." The door closed, muting the younger girl's scream then soon her screams were gone all together.

"Myra, your family is waiting for you," Mrs. Winters spoke as she watched as Quora was put into a black car and the black car left as a white car pulled up.

"You can't make me go!" Myra growled.

"You will go, Myra. I've been lenient with you two girls for six years, but I cannot do it anymore. You two are just not human."

"That's a little harsh. We're gifted while you are cursed. We'll get our revenge on you soon enough. No one can keep my Quora away from me forever," Myra muttered as her eyes changed to a dark blue and the two men who had been restraining her started pulling her out of the building and into the white car that waited.

...

...

...

Well, what did you all think of this chapter? Good? Bad? I know that it may seem slightly weird but I'm doing the background of Myra and Quora as well as their school years. Don't hate me! Werewolf2994 hasn't posted the sequal yet. Be nice to her. She hasn't used FF before so i'll be helping her today to start posting chapters and all that. She is one of my best friends. Its kinda different knowing someone close to me actually has a FF account. Well make sure you all review!

Follow the arrow and leave a comment (or critic) in the box

000

000

000

000

000

000

00000000

000000

000

0


	2. Hogwarts Express

The Sequel to this story is up and going people! It's called _**The New Law: Leowolf the Sequel**_ by Werewolf2994. I hope you enjoy it!

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Chapter Two: Hogwarts Express  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**  
**That all goes to J.K. Rowlings.**

**Please Read and Review**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Kings Cross Station was loud as people pushed their way through the crowds, pushing carts full of trunks, to get to their trains and not be late. Most didn't notice the few pushing carts were rushing through a wall and disappearing! On Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, it was even louder as students dropped their bags at the baggage cart and rushed to get on the train to meet up with friends.

One girl stood out a little more than the rest with short hair that was spiked with red tips and eyes as silver as the moon, pushed her way through the crowd of students and parents, wanting to find a quiet compartment. She had on red cotton leggings that were tucked inside knee-high boots and a black top that went to mid-thigh. She reminded many of an American Tourist.

She showed one of the conductors her ticket and climbed up onto the train. She peered into compartments as she passed them, looking for a compartment where she'd be able to sleep. She stopped outside one where she saw an older man sleeping with his coat pulled up to hide his features and a girl curled up on the other bench, a lime green hood pulled over her face so nothing was visible over the edge of the book. She was in light blue jeans and a pair of black tennis shoes.

The girl opened the door and froze, as two animalistic scents hit her sensitive nose. She smiled as silence met her as she stood there and she entered and closed the door. She tossed her bag up above the seat and sat down next to the sleeping man to give the other girl space since she seemed like she didn't want to be touched.

As soon as she situated on her seat, she realized that one of the two scents were oddly familiar. She stared at the girl as she sat in her corner, really wanting to disturb her to ask who she was, but didn't want to make the girl uncomfortable. There was a particularly loud snore that came from the man next the girl and she burst out laughing, unable to stop herself. She heard a small giggle from the other side of the compartment and she looked up to see bright yellow eyes peering over the edge of her book '_The Standard Book of Spells, Level 1.'_

As the two girls stopped laughing and stared at each other, the yellowed eyed girl's eyes widened and turned to a pale green. The silver eyed girl's eyes widened as well as the other girl lifted her head a little more, revealing the rest of her face.

"Myra…?" the silver eyed girl asked uncertain.

"Quora…?" the second girl asked.

Suddenly the first girl tackled her off the seat and onto the ground. They wrestled around with grins on their face, not paying attention to how loud they were being. There was a snort and the man woke with a start and stared at the two girls wrestling at his feet. He was about to stop them when the compartment door opened and three students stood in the doorway. The one with glasses came in and pulled the girl with golden brown hair off the other girl only to have a growl fill the compartment. The three third year students frowned as they saw the red tipped black haired girl crouched on the bench, teeth bared and fangs revealed.

"Let her go this instant," the girl hissed as her eyes started to look more like a cats.

"What is going on?" the bright red haired boy asked confused.

"Get your filthy half-blood hands off of me," the golden brown girl hissed, her eyes turning red in her anger. The spectacled boy let go and stumbled back as he stared wide eyed at the two girls who were still growling. "No one touches us, especially from the likes of you."

"Now, now girls, no need to get all defensive," the scruffy man said, trying to calm down the two girls.

"Don't tell us what to do." Both girls hissed out as they looked at him.

"You should be careful of who you talk to," the man spoke as he pointed to the suitcase above his head where the words '_Professor R.J. Lupin'_ stood out in gold against the worn brown leather. The two girls flinched and sank down onto the golden haired girl's seat. "That's better."

The three third year students came in and sat down as the other two girls wrapped their arms around each other as they curled up, slightly scared of the professor that sat in front of them. The train started moving and it became quiet as Lupin went back to sleep. The third years remained quiet for a while before trying to make a conversation with the two first years.

"Are you two like…together?" The red head asked the two girls only to get a slap up the side.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron, that is disgusting," the bushy haired girl snapped as the spectacled boy chuckled.

"Are you bloody insane?" the golden haired girl snapped, her British accent thick as she let go of the smaller girl.

"Sorry…" the red head muttered, his face matching the color of his hair.

"So is this your guy's first year? This is our third. I'm Hermione Granger," the bushy haired girl smiled, holding out her hand but the two girls just eyed her hand like it was dangerous. "Is something wrong?"

"No, we just don't like touching people like you," the silver eyed girl muttered, her accent French instead of British. "I'm Quora Snow. This is Myra Wolf."

"I'm Ron Wesley," the red head smiled.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," the spectacled boy smiled as he adjusted the round glasses on his face.

"Wait, you're _the_ Harry Potter? The Wizarding World's chosen one?" Myra asked skeptically.

"Yes," Harry smiled and moved his bangs to reveal the scar on his forehead. "It's nice to meet you two…"

The train came to an abrupt stop, making everyone jump.

"What's happening?" Ron whispered as he looked outside the window as the lights went out. "There are people outside…" The train jerked again. "Bloody hell!"

"Quora, what is it?" Myra whispered as the smaller girl started growling quietly. "Quora…"

The whole compartment became colder and everyone looked towards the door and saw a floating figure outside in the hall and the door slowly opened. Everyone became transfixed on the hooded figure as they could start seeing their breath condensed in the air. Suddenly, something white lunged at the figure, forcing it back out into the hall. The figure started screeching as the white animal growled at it and started clawing at it, making it retreat. The white animal let out an echoing roar through the halls before disappearing towards the front of the train.

"What just happened?" Harry asked and turned to look at everyone.

"Where's Quora?" Hermione asked as Lupin started to sit up and set his jacket in his lap as he pulled out some chocolate.

"Eat, it will help," Lupin spoke as he passed some around to everyone.

"What was that thing?" harry asked as he ate a small bite of his chocolate.

"A dementor. They guard Azkaban. They were searching the train for that escaped prisoner," Lupin spoke as he got to his feet. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must have a word with the conductor."

"Where did Quora go?" Ron asked.

"Didn't you pay attention? Quora was the one who made that dementor leave," Myra snorted with a grin on her face.

"But that's impossible…"

"Nothing is impossible in the Wizarding world." The door opened and Quora came in. "I was born with the ability to transform into a Snow Leopard. I'm not the only one. Myra is a Wolf Animagus ."

"You don't have to tell the world," Myra snapped, her eyes turning brown in annoyance.

"I didn't," Quora smirked. "Besides, they would have figured it out anyway. It's the Gryffindor trio, they can figure out anything if they wanted to."

"Where did you go Quora?" Myra asked.

"There were other rats to chase off," Quora shrugged as she sat down in Lupin's vacant seat as the train started moving. "I haven't been able to hunt like that for a while. Poor students who haven't dealt with those things before. They came to the area I live in about two months ago searching for that escaped prisoner. Nasty little rats, from what I hear, they are guarding the school this year because of that Black."

"Where have you been living Quora?" Myra asked. "I haven't seen you since the Orphanage."

"My foster family took me back to France after they picked me up. Only last year did we move back to England. Did some wacked up old man come visit you this summer? He claimed he was the Headmaster at Hogwarts and came to talk to me personally to explain that I was special and my family didn't even know it. Crazy old coot, I've known what I am since before I was at the orphanage."

"Are you talking about Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Crazy old man with white hair and beard to his waist, wearing a silver robe that looked like a nightgown?"

"Hey that guy did come to visit me, too," Myra laughed. "My foster family wigged out when he exploded the fireplace."

"Dumbledore has always been known for his entrances," Harry spoke calmly, "but why have you guys been living with muggle foster families?"

"Oh, our parents were killed when we were two," Quora spoke as she looked out the window and looked at the landscape as it zoomed by. "If that old man was right when he came to visit me, it was death eaters who killed my family while Myra's parents died because of a muggle incident."

"Will you stop spilling our life stories?" Myra snapped, her eyes orange.

"Sorry, I don't really care who knows about my past. I didn't mean for that part to slip out. Forgive me?"

"Yes," Myra smiled, her eyes returning to the familiar baby blue that she had been born with.

...

...

...

Well, what did you all think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Follow the arrow and leave a comment (or critic) in the box

000

000

000

000

000

000

00000000

000000

000

0


	3. The Sorting

The Sequel to this story is up and going people! It's called _**The New Law: Leowolf the Sequel**_ by Werewolf2994. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Sorting  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**  
**That all goes to J.K. Rowlings.**

**Please Read and Review**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Firs' years!"

The Hogwarts Express finally stopped and the students were let out onto a platform. Everyone was already in their school robes, house colors shining in the lights of the train as they got off, and first years in all black. There was a gargantuan man towards the front of the train with a lantern in his hand waving first years over as he called them.

"Firs' years this way!"

"Who is that?" Myra asked Ron as Harry ran past them to hug the gargantuan man.

"That is Hagrid," Ron smiled. "He is the groundskeeper at Hogwarts and a good friend of ours."

"How are the carriages moving?" Myra asked as her attention went over to where students were getting into carriages and headed towards the castle.

"Those creatures are weird," Quora frowned as she stared at the carriages.

"What creatures?" Hermione frowned as she looked around.

"The ones pulling the carriages," Quora snorted. "Can you not see them?"

"There isn't anything pulling the carriages unless they're invisible," a boy came over, with bowl cut hair.

"Hello Neville," Harry spoke as he came back over. "Myra, Quora, you two need to join the other first years. You get to go across the lake to the castle."

"Okay,"

Both girls smiled at their new friends and then they headed over to the large man. The two girls pushed through the crowd to get to where all the other first years were getting into boats. Quora felt something hit her in the back and she stumbled forward and fell to the ground.

"Watch it!" a male voice snapped and Quora got back to her feet only to come face to face with a blond-haired, blue-eyed boy who was wearing Slytherin robes. Behind him were to boys who looked like all they did was eat and try to look menacing.

"You pushed me, not the other way around," Quora snapped as Myra stood behind her uncertain of what she should do.

"You listen to me shrimp," the boy snapped as he grabbed the front of her robes and pulled her off the ground so she was eye level with him. "No one talks back to me. I won't make any exceptions for a shrimpy first year."

"Hey Myra, go get into the boat and save me a seat. I'll be right there," Quora spoke calmly and Myra disappeared into the crowd. "Now blondie, I suggest you put me down before you get hurt. Wouldn't want to damage that pretty little face of yours, now would we?"

"You are testing me," the boy snapped as he brought her closer to his face.

"Yeah, well you started it," Quora snapped as she brought her hands to his that was gripping her robe. "Let me go now!"

"And what can a child like you do…?" Quora growled and dove her clawed nails into his hand, forcing him to let her go and she fell into a crouch instead of on her back. She straightened up and stared at the boy as he cradled his bleeding hand. "You little…"

"I warned you boy," Quora spoke as she licked the blood of her fingers before running off towards the boats.

"My father will hear about this!" the blonde haired boy yelled as she disappeared into the crowd.

"Quora!" Myra called and the short girl grinned as she saw that the boats were already going out into the lake.

Quora sped up and lunged off the dock and landed on the back edge of one of the boats, making it rock slightly and the first years scream in fear. Quora laughed and jumped to the next closet boat and then to the next until she got all the way to the front where Myra sat in front of the gigantic man. Quora landed in the boat she wanted and just sat down next to Myra, while laughing and running a hand through her short hair.

"You scared some of them first years," the man spoke and Myra chuckled. "Be careful of that Malfoy boy. He is always a troublesome Slytherin."

"I'll be fine, he's just a bratty child," Quora smiled. "He'll be no problem for me to handle…"

"Don't let Professor Snape hear you talking that way," Hagrid muttered. "As the head of the Slytherin House, Snape would not be happy to hear you criticizing a student of his."

"Let me guess, this Snape is harsh on everyone except those inside his house," Myra muttered as she looked at the castle as they got closer to it.

"Exactly."

Soon as the boats reached the shore, Quora jumped out while Hagrid helped Myra out before pulling the other boats so the other first years could get out. An older woman was waiting on the shore, she was in black robs and her graying hair was pulled back up in a tight bun.

"If you will follow me," she spoke as she turned and headed towards the gigantic castle main doors. They entered the castle and stopped outside a set of giant doors where there were a lot of voices on the other side. "Now, tonight, you will all be sorted into your houses. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Wait here."

"Quora, what if we are separated again?" Myra whispered as she gripped the quiet girl's arm even though Quora was shorter than her.

"Then we deal with it and see each other when we have free time," Quora shrugged. "I'm pretty sure that once we are sorted as she said that we won't be able to do anything about it. It's just a way to organize us, to keep order instead of everyone being in one house. Four houses, four people created as the head of each to make sure the students are doing what they are told and so that the headmaster won't be so stressed trying to control everything. Don't worry so much Myra," Quora spoke calmly, not even caring to lower her voice and she felt those around her not be so uncertain.

"Okay," Myra whispered but didn't let go of her arm.

"Okay, we are ready for you," the older woman came back through the doors with a scroll in her hands.

The giant doors opened all the way and the first years followed the woman into the room. There were four giant tables, two on either side filled with students. They walked to the very front of the room where there was one table that was full of adults. In front of a podium was that old man that Quora and Myra had mentioned on the train.

" Now, when I call your name, you will come up and sit on the stool and the Sorting hat will place you into your house," the older woman spoke as she lifted an old ragged hat of the stool and opened the scroll. "Chase Bradley."

A brown haired boy with glasses and freckles walked forward and sat on the wooden stool. Then the woman lowered the hat on his head and Quora saw it start to move. There was a rip near the base of the hat that opened and then the hat talked.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat yelled out and one of the tables of students cheered.

"Myra Wolf," the woman called and Myra reluctantly let go of Quora's arm and slowly walked forward to the stool. The hat was silent on her head for a while and Quora frowned at the weird look on Myra's face. She looked uncomfortable as her eyes stared up at the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!" the hat finally yelled and the table that had red and gold cheered.

Myra got of the stool and hugged Quora tightly. "Good luck."

"You get to be with the golden trio," Quora giggled as she pushed her towards the table of cheering students.

"Shane Thomas!" the woman called again.

This went on for a while. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Slytherin, Gryffindor, etc. Quora stood there at the back of the diminishing group of uncalled students, with her arms crossed, spacing out. She was bored out of her mind and frustrated that she hadn't been called yet.

"Quora Thaishina Snow."

Quora jerked out of her daze and noticed that she was the last one there. She let her arms fall to her sides and she walked up to the stool and sat down on the edge and let the disgusting hat be placed on her head. She stared at the tables and found Harry Potter and Hermione but not Myra. Harry shifted forward to talk to Ron across the table as he sat next to a red haired girl and saw Myra in between Harry and Hermione.

_'My, oh my, your head is full of thoughts. Shall we put you with your friend? Shall we keep you separate? So many choices but only one can happen. You are brave and would do well in Gryffindor, also you are sly and cunning so you'd fit in Slytherin. Your loyalty would put you in Hufflepuff and your intelligence would put you in Ravenclaw. You're mind is difficult to read young child, so much pain you keep hidden away being what you are,' _the voice in her head whispered and sounded like the hat. _'What house do you want to be in?'_

_'Does not matter to me,'_ Quora thought annoyed that the hat was being so vague.

_'Very well, better be…' _he stopped for a second and she wanted to growl at him. "Slytherin!"

The hat was pulled off her head and she walked calmly over to the table of students that were cheering and she frowned as she saw a familiar blond boy who she had run into on the platform. She looked for an empty spot and saw that the only empty place was next to him. She mentally growled and walked over and sat down next to him.

"You," he growled and she let out a sigh.

"Hello," Quora spoke simply as she looked at him.

"You will pay for what you did to me on the platform," he growled and she looked at his hands.

"How would you prove anything? There are no marks," Quora smirked.

"Wh…" he froze and looked down at his hand. He pulled back his sleeve and twisted his wrist trying to find the marks that were no longer there. "How…?"

"If I had really wanted to leave damage then it would have stayed, but it had just been a warning so it healed quickly," Quora shrugged as the old man stood up and walked to the podium to great everyone. "I really don't want trouble while I'm going here. I'm Quora Snow."

"Malfoy," he muttered. "Draco Malfoy."

"It's nice to meet you Draco," Quora smirked before food appeared on the tables and she started eating.

* * *

Well, what did you all think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Follow the arrow and leave a comment (or critic) in the box

000

000

000

000

000

000

00000000

000000

000

0


End file.
